


Suit And Tie

by tomlinsours (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottomlouis, Comeplay, Cumplay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Topharry, Wedding, dominantharry, harrytop, imshitattags, larrysmut, larrystylinson, larrystylinsonsmut, louisbottom, rough, roughsex, sublouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tomlinsours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis mums getting married, and Louis and Harry are more than a bit excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit And Tie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago !! Hope you like it :)

"Louis" Jay called rushing up the stairs, hair wrapped up into a brides bun filled with back bobby clips. "Louis, Harry's here!" She called pushing her sons bedroom door open. 

She watched as Louis ears pricked up as he turned to look at her from his seated position. "Harry's here? I thought he was coming at 4?" Louis questioned standing up and rushing about to straighten out his crinkled new bed sheets, that he and Harry were planning to sleep in that night.

"Anne's getting ready at her hotel, but I offered for Harry to come and get ready with you, so you would stop moping around" she smirked pulling the ends of the duvet from Louis hands and straightening his sheets for him. 

"Go and open the door then Lou!" She laughed. Louis smiled at his mum, making his way from his room down the stairs and towards the front door where he could see the blur of Harry through the glass. 

"Hey Lou" Harry grinned as Louis opened the door and pounced into his arms, before he could even step inside. "I missed you".

"Harry we saw each other last week" Louis giggled breathing in his boyfriends musky scent. "Doesn't mean I didn't miss you" Harry said pulling Louis closer.

They pulled away and Louis stepped back holding the door open for harry to step in with his bags.

Louis shut the door and led Harry up to his room, not that Harry didn't know where it was he'd been here hundreds of times before. Obviously.

"Hi Harry" Jay said walking up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a soft hug. "Haven't seen you properly since the premier, god aren't you getting tall" she sighed pulling back and studying his height. 

"S'pose I have compared to my little short boyfriend over there" Harry smirked nodding his head in Louis direction where he was putting Harry's bags down, whilst Jay laughed.

"Hey! I'm still in the room, no need to talk about me to my own mum Harold" Louis pouted walking back towards the pair and looking up at Harry.

Jay laughed to herself again, leaving the room to go and help the girls into their dresses, fiddling with the back of her hair as she goes.

Harry pulled Louis into his side where the smaller boy only just about fit under his shoulder, looking down at him with a small smile on his face. 

"Can't believe my mums getting married Haz" Louis sighed squeezing his fist into the back of Harry's shirt.

"It'll be us soon Lou" Harry smirked down at him brushing the hair out of his eyes. He watched as Louis blushed and turned his head into Harry's armpit, squeezing him a bit tighter, liking the idea of Harry's words. 

"Your hairs getting long" Harry spoke up again fiddling with the wisps of hair at the back of Louis neck. 

"I quite like it longer Haz, I can style it a bit more" 

"You've been spending too much time with Zayn" Harry laughed shaking his head and letting Louis go as he walked over to his duffle bag unzipping it.

"What can I say, he has good hair advice unlike you" Louis mocked walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out his suit. 

"That's not nice Lou" Harry pouted starting to strip from his clothes and pulling out his own suit.

Louis giggled and raised his eyebrows as he turned eyeing up Harry's bare chest. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly changing as both boys stared at each other. Fresh scenes of Harry being on top of him, later that night flooded Louis eyes.

Harry stripped his trousers off, leaving him in tight black Calvin Klein's as he pulled on his white dress shirt, leaving his tie hanging loosely around his collar.

Louis was looking pretty similar but had his trousers on, along with his shirt. Not taking his eyes away from Harry he moved closer and took over Harry's hands on doing up the buttons on the shirt, purposely scanning the tattooed, tanned abs laying underneath and brushing his knuckles against them every so often. He lifted himself higher, lifting Harry's collar up as he pulled Harry's tie tighter, knotting it into a smarter, more neater style.

Harry stood there pliant in his boyfriends touch letting him do whatever he wanted with him.

Louis smirked to himself and pushed his hand down to Harry's crotch, groping his cock into the palm of his hand and squeezing lightly. Biting him inner cheeks at Harry's shocked gasp. 

"Can't wait for later Harry" Louis whispered before letting go of Harry completely and wandering off into the bathroom with his clothes to continue getting ready, leaving harry flustered and horny in the middle of his bedroom.

Harry hardened at the thought of Louis words before pulling up his suit trousers and adjusting them, pulling the belt tight enough and slipping his blazer over his shoulders. Spraying some cologne then borrowing some of Louis hair gel to control his hair, Harry grabbed his shoes and left for the stairs.

\--

The wedding went nicely, both Louis and Harry had, had a dance with the newly wed bride and guests were gradually leaving to their hotels. It was getting late now and harry was as horny as ever. Louis looked hot as fuck in his suit, hair gelled back out of his face and cheek bones prominent to every person out there. He was waiting for the right time to drag Louis to a corner and have his way with him right there and then.

At about 3am the party had died down and Louis close family were all making their way back to Louis family home to stay the night. Harry and Louis were in separate cars on the way back to the house, Louis extremely tired.

Louis got home first slipping his shoes off at the door and tiredly slumping face first onto his bed. Taking his blazer off and pulling the tie from around his collar he yawned to himself before ridding of his trousers aswell and undoing the first 3 buttons of his blouse. He lay there still, almost asleep before his bedroom door slammed shut. 

"Louis" Harry growled fast walking up to the king sized bed his tiny boyfriend was laying on. Louis didn't even get time to turn around before Harry was pulling him harshly onto his back and spreading his thighs to kneel between them.

"You shouldn't of teased me earlier" Harry spat grinding Louis slow and hard, hands on Louis arse pressing their clothed dicks together roughly. "Harry- nghh" Louis was cut off by his boyfriends second grind inwards and lips devouring his own, ripping his lips open and plowing his tongue inside, exploring familiar territory. 

"Sh Louis" Harry whispered pinning Louis hands above his head, pressing wet kisses from Louis ear all the way to his jaw, licking over his lips. "Your family are just down the hall, we don't want them hearing do we"

Louis moaned audibly bucking up into Harry's lower stomach and lolling his head to the side.

Harry sat up slightly, ripping the rest of Louis buttons off as he pulled his shirt off and ran his hands all over Louis soft stomach. Harry undone his own belt, quickly undressing himself and looking back down at a panting Louis.

Louis was almost fully hard already, and Harry had barely touched him, only riled him up from the grinding. 

"Look at you all hot for me" Harry smirked pulling Louis body further down the bed by his thighs.

"Look what you do to me baby" Harry moaned licking back into Louis mouth dominantly. 

"Harry slow down" Louis breathed trying to move his lips away from Harry's mouth so he could catch his breath. "No, now quiet" Harry whispered pressing one of his giant hands down over Louis mouth, covering it completely. 

Louis eyes widened as Harry pulled his legs up over his shoulders, looking as if he was going to push in straight away, with no prep. Louis shook his head no trying to get harry to at least stretch him out first, he was tight after not being touched for over 4 days.

Harry stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them greedily before taking them out and pushing them into Louis harshly. 

Louis keened throwing his head back, hissing into Harry's palm, shaking his head left and right as the prickling stretching pain shook through his body.

Thrusting his fingers in and out fast, Harry only let him be stretched out a little, not enough for Harry's dick but he knew Louis liked to feel some pain.

Running his free hand over Louis thighs he grabbed his cock, slamming into Louis with a tight stretch and immediately started thrusting in and out, not even letting Louis get used to him first.

Louis screamed into Harrys hand, grabbing onto Harry's head and pulling it down to his own chest raking his hands through Harry's waves, pulling on strands as the younger boy continued thrusting hitting Louis prostate almost every time.

Louis removed his hands from Harry's hair and bucked up, body rattling with the bed as Harry pushed his hands above his head again, holding them there.

Tears escaping through his shut eye lids, Louis carried on shaking his head left and right as if to tell Harry to stop, but moaning like a porn star into Harry's hands, breathing heavily.

"Stay still" Harry grunted, as Louis chest rammed upwards at the pounding going into his sweet spot every second.

Harry leant his head down, sucking Louis nipple into his mouth as hard as he could, running his tongue over the hard nub in time with his thrusts.

Harry let go of Louis hands, which quickly claimed they're place back into Harry's hair, raking his fingers back and forth moaning loud into Harry's hand. Louis was rock hard against his and Harry's stomachs, starting to feel that pleasant feeling in his lower tummy curling in.

Louis thighs burnt from being bent backwards but he didn't care, this sex was the best they had, had in a while so he wasn't going to complain.

"You close Lou?" Harry whispered teeth gritting while he was still pounding Louis into his mattress with his family just down the hall.

Louis nodded bucking up into Harry's chest again and panting harder than he was before. "Cum Lou, paint mine and yours chests white" Harry said speeding up his thrusts, faster and harder than ever before. 

Louis screaming into Harry's palm, pushing the hand covering his mouth further onto the mouth to muffle his noises as he came apart, spurting up his and Harry's torsos. 

Not long after, Harry came into Louis biting down onto his collarbone to stop anyone from hearing his moan.

He gently pulled out, collapsing next to Louis. Both breathing hard as though they had been running for hours. 

Harry sat up, licking up Louis chest. Lapping at Louis cum before crawling up to Louis mouth and dribbling it into Louis mouth. Louis moaned at the taste of Harry's spit and his cum mixed, swallowing it and yawning loudly, eye lids half closed.

Harry then got up and grabbed his shirt cleaning himself, then Louis chest down before joining Louis in bed.

Harry pulled Louis back into his chest, smiling as Louis snuggled in closer and pulled the covers up over both of their waists. 

"That's what happens when you tease me, then leave me Lou" Harry snickered kissing the back of Louis head and pulling him tighter.

"I need to tease you more then Haz, that was bloody amazing" Louis replied, voice deep with sleep and his eyes closed.

Harry laughed kissing Louis neck once more before leaning over and switching the lamp off.

"Night Louis I love you" Harry spoke into the dark. All Louis did was snuggle in further and that was a good enough 'i love you too' to him because he already knew Louis returned his feelings.


End file.
